


I’ll Be The Best Father Around || Arthur Morgan ||

by Bone_Zone



Series: This is the wild west darlin, anything goes. [4]
Category: Red Dead Redemption
Genre: F/M, Fatherhood, Fluff, Pregnancy, Pregnant Reader, dad!Arthur Morgan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:14:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Zone/pseuds/Bone_Zone
Summary: Arthur will do anything to keep you and his child safe...even if it mean's leaving the gang.





	I’ll Be The Best Father Around || Arthur Morgan ||

**Author's Note:**

> Sequel to: I'm gonna be a daddy?
> 
> From my tumblr page:

_If people thought Arthur Morgan was this tough and gruff outlaw that did not give a shit about anyone they were obviously mistaken because the never seen the man when he’s around you. The gang could see it, in fact that’s all they heard Arthur talk about was you and his soon to be child._

_He couldn’t help but brag about you, hell the man would often go to bars if he could just tell someone about the pretty lady waiting for him at home and she just happens to be pregnant with his child. Hell the man even took a picture of you with the camera given to him so he could just keep a picture of you in his coat pocket._

_While some of the gang members wished he could just shut up about it, Dutch,Hosea, Lenny and the ladies were proud of the man though it was John who teased him the most._

_“Just wait till he has the kid, then I know he’ll be even worst.”  
_

_Though Arthur didn’t mind….so much since he knew he got to head to bed and sleep next to a beautiful lady who was having his child._

 

* * *

 

_Shifting in his sleep the man slowly opened his eyes, glancing out the window he could see it was still dark out. Licking his lips he smiled watching you sleep, now you were truly beautiful.Careful not to wake you he let his hand glide over to the baby bump._

_Arthur suddenly felt like an idiot for being so scared, while he still felt that lingering doubt of him being a good father. With you by his side the man knew that he could do anything._

_“I love you darlin.”  
_

_Giving your forehead a kiss he watched as you slowly opened your eyes, licking your lips you blinked a few times giving him a smile._

_“Well hello handsome.”  
_

_Grinning you then pressed your lips against his as your fingers clutched his shirt tightly._

_Breaking the kiss you just gave the man a rather large smile as you gave him another peck against his lips._

_“You shouldn’t do that to a pregnant woman Arthur.’  
_

_“Oh~ and why is that.”  
_

_“You’re making me want things.” You whispered then winked as he chuckled rubbing your back gently.  
_

_“Well right now you gotta get up and get some food in ya okay.”  
_

_Groaning you sighed then pouted for a moment but seeing how the man wouldn’t budge you groaned then slipped out of the bed glaring for a moment as you grasped a robe hanging off the door then left the room._

 

* * *

 

_Licking his lips Arthur placed his hand on your lower back rubbing it gently, you belly was starting to show and that was worrying the man. He didn’t want anything to happen to you, he didn’t want to lose you or his child. Deep down he knew what he had to do. He may not have liked it…hell Arthur knew you wouldn’t be to thrilled but it was the right thing to do._

_“Arthur? are you hungry?” Shaking from his thoughts the man gave you a smile as he led you over to the table. “I can get the food darlin, just sit down and relax.”  
_

_Seeing how you were about to protest you suddenly felt a kiss being placed on your temple. “For me…sooth my nerves.”_

_Sighing you gave Arthur a smile then nodded your head as you sat down on the chair you waited for the man to get the food. Frowning you rubbed your stomach, you bump starting to grow and with your child growing that just brought on so many worries._

_You knew that you had to leave the gang….while you were nervous to tell Arthur and while you knew the gang was your family you just knew it was the right thing to do. You couldn’t put your unborn child in danger, nor could you live with the thought of Arthur risking his life everyday._

_Looking up at the man as he sat the warm bowl of stew down in front of you, you just reached out grasping his hand in yours._

_“Arthur….when we’re done eating…I..I need to tell you something.”  
_

_Blinking a few times he swallowed thickly worried what it might be though the man just forced a smile nodding his head. “Of course love”_

_Watching you carefully the man shifted in his seat the took a bite of his food watching you every now and then. Sighing he grasped your hand then wrapped his arm around your waist._

_“How about we go outside and talk.”Forcing a smile he did his best to look calm as he walked outside near his horse.  
_

_“Brooke…I think it is about time we leave.”  
_

_“What”That took the breath out of you since it was the thing that you wanted to tell him.  
_

_“Look, you’re starting to get further along and with the baby comin soon I don-”  
_

_Giving him a smile you then pressed your lips into his, pulling away you let your fingers run down his cheeks._

_“I agree with you too Arthur….I keep thinking how I might lose you one want. I want this baby to have it’s father.”  
_

_Relaxing Arthur cupped your cheeks then placed a kiss to your head. “Then tomorrow night we’re leavin…make sure know one knows.” closing his eyes he then drew you to his chest. While Arthur Morgan was guilty about leaving the gang, you and his child were more important to him than a pile of money and living free._

_“I promise you Brooke…I’m gonna be the best damn father around.”_


End file.
